You Bitch
by nii4itu
Summary: After the Bellas win the finals they go to Fat Amy's house to celebrate. Some stuff happens. Rated M for a reason. Beca/Chloe Warning: G!P Chloe Collab between me and because of the name :)


A/N Hey guys this is my first one shot and my first smut try so go easy on me. Criticism is always appreciated and If you have any other promps feel free to send me some :)

DISCLAMER: The characters are not mine :(

Beca cuddled further into her girlfriend's arms, a content smile on her face, nuzzled lightly into her neck and placed a small kiss on the soft skin. They were in the Barden Bellas' bus on their way to Fat Amy's house where the celebration for their victory would be held. It had been tough but as Amy liked to say 'You can't lose if your heart is fat'. So yeah, they had owned the Tonehangers, the Sockapellas and most importantly the Treblemakers with all the girl power they had, and now deserved one hell of a party.

While the other girls talked and laughed animatedly (or more like everybody trying to outvoice the others and Aubrey trying to calm them down in her annoying prissy way), Beca and Chloe had snuggled comfortably in the backseat, fingers intertwined, and were sharing the headphones of Chloe's iPod. The redhead made an approving humming noise as her girlfriend's mouth kissed her neck once again and gently rubbed her nose in her cheek. Beca's eyes looked into hers and both of them grinned widely as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"No fucking in my bus!" Fat Amy's voice roared and made them reluctantly separate from each other.

"We were barely kissing!" The brunette protested indignantly. "Nuh uh," The driver shook her head, amusement perceptible in her tone, "we all know just how fast you guys go from first to fourth base." The couple exchanged helpless glances then looked at the rest of the group for support. Everyone immediately averted their eyes with the most innocent expressions they could manage. Aubrey was the only one to shrug apologetically and mouth 'too much PDA' before engaging in a seemingly very interesting conversation with Stacie about push-up bras.

The trip to Amy's was too long for the two girls as they had to keep the touching to a minimum after the specific elaboration they were allowed only to hold hands. It didn't help that the stupid iPod decided the very romantic _Let's Make Love_ was an appropriate song to play at the moment. Beca had to grip the seat beneath her with her free hand to prevent herself from jumping on Chloe's laps and burying her face in the redhead's hair. It seemed to them a century had passed when Fat Amy finally parked the vehicle in front of her house and yelled.

"Out, bitches!" Beca and Chloe exited the bus hand in hand as Aubrey behind them lectured the heavier girl admonishingly, 'It's aca-bitches, Amy!'. Inside the house the Bellas were greeted by the awesomest father in the world. Amy's dad was plump and blond like his daughter, big steel-rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

"There's pizza in the fridge and snacks on the counter, kiddo." He informed his child cheerfully. "The booze is on the counter as well. Just remember-"

"I have to clean after the party and no sex on the kitchen table." Amy interrupted him.

"I know, dad."

The man nodded approvingly. "That's my baby. I'm going at your uncle Jenna's house now." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Take care, Patty."

Amy groaned loudly.

"Ugh, dad, no!" Her father just grinned wickedly as he exited the house and got into his car. The blonde faced her friends rather ashamed.

"You have an uncle named Jenna?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "Not that I'm one to talk or anything." She shrugged her shoulders slightly after the look she received from the hostess.

"Even the best families have a black sheep." Amy muttered sheepishly. "And mine is definitely not one."

"I thought your folks were in Australia." Jessica chirped.

"Yeah, dad just decided to pay me a visit, that's all." Fat Amy examined the house critically and then a relaxed smile found its way on her face. "Okay, guys, I just gotta go turn the music on and we're ready to start the partaay!" She waved her arms wildly in the air.

Cynthia Rose who had been contemplating a rather extravagant picture on the wall, suddenly chimed. "Hey, Amy, what was that about sex on the table?"

The blonde turned around with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. "Don't you even dare try that."

The darker girl raised her hands in surrender as Fat Amy walked clumsily to turn the speakers on.

In the matter of seconds the music was blasting through the speakers and everybody was dancing and drinking, and just having fun. Beca and Chloe got up to dance and suddenly a new track came on. Chloe smiled because this was one of her favorite songs so she started grinding on Beca.

"I'll take you to the candy shop" The brunette began singing.

"I'll let you lick the lollypop" The older girl continued, winking, which made Beca smirk and blush a little.

"Go ahead girl don't you stop. Keep going till you hit the spot (woah)" Beca rapped starting to grind harder against Chloe and feeling a little movement on her thigh.

The shorter girl ghosted her lips over the redhead's ear, making her shiver.

"I think you might have a problem that you need help taking care of. How 'bout we take this upstairs?"

Chloe's eyes widened at what her girlfriend had just said and started frantically looking around for Fat Amy. The moment she laid eyes on her, she took Beca's hand and almost ran to the blonde.

"HEY AMY" she shouted trying to sound louder than the music and to hide herself behind her girlfriend, rather unsuccessfully.

"Hey guys! Having a good time? By the way, Chloe, what's that huge thing in your pants? Is it a fucking snake? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE A MIGHTY PITON AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME, YOU KNOW HOW I LOVE WRESTLING SNAKES AND KANGAROOS!" Amy continued talking incoherently, drunk as hell.

"No, Amy, that's just my phone." The oldest girl muttered, blushing.

"Hey Amy, do you have any private rooms in this house because we have a little problem that we need to take care of." Beca interfered with a wink and a stupid grin, clearly feeling tipsy as well.

"Yeah, go up the stairs to the third floor, there are like 10 bedrooms, just choose one and what kind of phone is that cuz it looks reaaaaaaally big."

"It's the new iPhone 5" Chloe said a little bit too quickly. "You know those things are gigantic."

Before Fat Amy could answer, Beca was pulling her girlfriend to the third floor. After taking the stairs by 3 at a time (and almost falling a couple of times) they finally came to a stop where there was a huge corridor with doors so much the brunette couldn't count them on her fingers. Maybe it was because she was so drunk she was seeing double. We will never know.

Chloe slammed Beca in one of the doors kissing her hard and eliciting a quiet moan from the smaller girl. They quickly made their way inside, clothes flying across the room and hands all over their bodies trying to touch as much skin as they could.

Beca suddenly felt a rush of dominance and slammed Chloe on the bed. She quickly straddled her and started kissing and sucking on her neck. When she saw what effect it had on her girlfriend she decided to take things to another level.

"Hey babe you wanna try something new?" She asked, starting to grind on her girlfriend and feeling her rod becoming bigger.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" The ginger asked while panting and silently begging Beca to hurry up a bit.

"Wait right here for a sec." The brunette said and quickly got up to search the room. When she got back, she was holding two Bella scarves, smirking.

"I'm gonna tie you up for the bed and then I'm gonna ride you like it's my last day to live. I'm gonna make you come so much your dick will hurt for the next week." She said climbing back on top of Chloe and tying her hands to the end of the bed. "I'm also gonna tease you, I'll get you to the edge but it won't be enough to throw you over it and you're gonna beg for it, you're gonna scream my name and plead for me to let you come. Understand?" Beca's voice was firm and her face was serious.

Chloe nodded quickly, bracing herself for what she just got herself into. Taking a deep breath, she felt Beca taking off her boxers and leaving her completely naked. When she felt the cold air hit her rod hard cock, she felt shivers run through her body. Slowly Beca lowered her head and blew a little air over the head of her dick and then she lapped the pre cum that had made its way outside. Smirking to herself, the brunette ran he tongue over the length of Chloe's shaft eliciting a loud moan and a tug from the ginger. After doing this to tease the older girl a couple of times, she took the whole shaft in her mouth and started bobbing her head while sucking and running her teeth lightly over it.

Chloe was already panting and bucking her hips upward to meet the other girl's mouth, which caused her her cock to collide with the back of Beca's throat aka driving her insane. She was so close and just when she thought she was gonna come, the younger girl stopped all of her actions, causing the redhead to grunt in disapproval.

The brunette wasn't done yet so she grabbed Chloe's cock and started running her hand along the shaft roughly while squeezing it, enough to get Chloe on the edge but not quite enough to get her over it.

Beca stopped her actions again but before Chloe had time to protest, she was straddling the older girl, her wet pussy making slight contact with Chloe's dick.

"Beca please I need to cum. Please baby let me cum, I've been a nice girl." Chloe was begging just like Beca predicted but the brunette was having none of it.

"Mmm… How about… _no_." and at that moment she enveloped Chloe in her wet heat. She started going up and down, riding Chloe's cock like she was on a bull, at a speed so high she surprised herself.

She was close but she knew the ginger was closer so in order for her to come and not make her girlfriend come she decided to start rubbing her clit, speeding up the process.

"That's… not …fair." Chloe said between moans.

"Life isn't fair, sweety, you just have to deal with it. If you cum without my permission I'm withholding sex for a week." The shorter girl said huskily and winked.

Chloe was literally on the edge for the past 15 mins and they had been at it for at least 30. It was becoming painful for her to be this close but not coming, and her foggy mind finally came up with a plan. She thought that maybe if she made Beca come first she would be allowed to finish as well. So she did the only thing she could do…

"Oh yes, Beca, ahhh you like that, don't you? Look at yourself, riding my big beautiful cock, aaah you're so wet, aaah, you're so sweaty of bouncing up and down on me uuughhhfff."

And in that moment Chloe felt Beca's walls tightening and her body went rigid.

Both of brunette's hands flew to the sides of the redhead's head, keeping her up but she slowed her movements when she was finished. The ginger on the other hand was still very much excited and on the edge so she started trusting into Beca, searching for her own release. The brunette though got up from Chloe's cock irritating the girl even more but soon without another word, she helped her girlfriend sit up against the board of the bed and settled her head between her legs.

The next thing Chloe knew was that her girlfriend was sucking her off, bobbing her head and running her hand roughly along the shaft. Knowing the older girl was close she decided spice it up a little bit.

"Uuumf Chlo you're so big. I don't think you've ever been this fucking big baby. I'm gonna milk you for everything you're worth. Cum for me and cum for me hard."

Those were the words that sent Chloe into cloud nine. Her body went stiff and she shot her semen into Beca's mouth. After swallowing everything, the brunette untied her girlfriend and she slammed into the pillows next to her.

"You… bitch." was the only thing Chloe could manage to say between breaths.

"You love me." Beca shot back smirking and curling up in the side of her girlfriend.

"That I do… that I really do" The older girl smiled wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and nuzzling her nose in her neck.

"Good night, baby" Beca said giving her one last kiss on the lips.

"Night" Chloe said already falling asleep with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

****Please review :)

Also random question - When did you guys first start shipping Bechloe? I think I started like February when I first saw the movie and I've been obsessed ever since :D


End file.
